Motorized wheelchairs are commonly powered with an electric motor. A rechargeable battery is typically mounted beneath the wheelchair seat and electrically connected to the electric motor. It would be advantageous if the battery could be mounted in a readily removable manner so that the battery could be removed from the wheelchair, such as for transporting or replacing the battery. Further, it would be helpful if the battery could be secured so that it is immobile once installed on the wheelchair.